Te doy mi corazón
by ananeko123
Summary: En resumen, eras la madre que nunca tuve, pero en realidad yo…siento algo más que una amistad hacia ti…¡Te amo Madoka Amano!...y sé que jamás te lo pude decir en persona, pero cada vez que sientas un latido, ahí estaré porque yo…di mi corazón por ti…


**Esto se me ocurrió al recordar una vieja historia que escuche cuando tení años…**

**La primera vez que la escuche, me puse a llorar…**

**Pero bueno espero que les guste y reflexionen porque para esto lo subo…**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

><p>En Beycity, Kyoya y Gingka terminaban de tener una de sus típicas peleas, o mejor dicho, el dueño de Leone lo obligo.<p>

—¡Chicos ya vámonos!—la única chica del grupo llamo la atención de sus amigos—. Ya está atardeciendo y…

—Quieres dormir bien, ya que vas a reparar nuestros beys y no quieres quedarte de nuevo dormida sobre tu mesa ¿verdad?—.Kyoya recibió una mirada asesina de Madoka

—Lo que dijo él

—Pues vamos…—entonces recordaron que tenían que recoger sus beys—. Volvemos ahora Madoka—ella asintió

Cuando los chicos se fueron a recoger sus beys, que por cierto no estaban muy lejos de ellos, volvieron a donde está su amiga y se asustaron…porque ella estaba en el suelo inconsciente…

Los chicos se aterraron mucho—.¡MADOKA! ¡DESPIERTA!

Pero nada, la chica no despertaba ni siquiera se podía ver si se movía un poco—.¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!—su mejor amigo Gingka estaba desesperado—.¡RÁPIDO!

_**En el hospital **_

Todos estaban en la sala de espera, el padre de Madoka había tomado un avión rápido para llegar a ver a su hija quien estaba internada, hasta el señor Ryuusei estaba presente

En eso el doctor salió—.Familiares de la señorita Amano

Su padre se levantó del asiento—.Soy su padre… ¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?

Todos esperaban la noticia ¿Qué tenía Madoka?—.Su hija sufre un problema del corazón, sino hacemos una operación rápido, morirá

Las chicas empezaron a llorar, los chicos solo bajaron la cabeza, nadie sabía que hacer excepto Gingka _"Yo se…quien podrá donarte el corazón"_—sonrió con tristeza y angustia mezclada

_**Dos días después**_

Madoka abría sus ojos poco a poco, era de mañana y la luz le segaba—.¿Dónde estoy?

—Qué alegría que haya despertados señorita Amano—miro a una enfermera—.Sus amigos están aquí ¿quiere verlos?

Sonrió, no recordaba nada, solo que se había desmayado—.Si por favor, quiero saber cómo están

La enfermera asintió y salió del cuarto, mientras la chica miraba todo a su alrededor y vio unas flores que tenían un mensaje: _"Te aseguramos que saldrás de esta"_

—¡Madoka!—vio a la puerta y era sus mejores amigos: Kenta, Benkei, Yu, Tsubasa, Masamune y Kyoya, pero faltaba…Gingka

—Chicos me alegro que estén aquí

—Y nosotros que estés bien

—¿Dónde está Gingka? ¿No me digan que beybatallado contigo Kyoya y lo dejaste inconsciente?—se rió un poco

Kyoya la miro con una mirada de tristeza—No, no hemos beybatallado…_"Y dudo que lo haga otra vez"_

—Entonces…¿Dónde está?

Los chicos se miraron, no sabían cómo decirle—Chicos… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué paso con Gingka? ¿Está bien?

Kenta se acercó y le entrego una carta—Aquí te dirá la respuesta

—¿Se fue a la Aldea Koma?

—Madoka mejor léelo—ella asintió y abrió el sobre

_Hola Madoka seguro cuando leas esto ya abras despertado y eso me alegra más que a nada…a lo mejor te estas preguntado ¿Dónde estoy?...pues no veras más, pero te diré que siempre serás mi mejor amiga, la única persona con un corazón tan grande que me dio un hogar cuando más lo necesite, me resondraba cuando dejaba a Pegasus en mal estado, me acompañaste durante mis batallas en Battles Bladers, fuiste conmigo al Campeonato Mundial y luego a la batalla contra Némesis donde sabiendo que te podía pasar algo de todos modos fuiste. En resumen, eras la madre que nunca tuve, pero en realidad yo…siento algo más que una amistad hacia ti…¡Te amo Madoka Amano!...y sé que jamás te lo pude decir en persona, pero cada vez que sientas un latido, ahí estaré porque yo…di mi corazón por ti…_

_ Atte. Gingka Hagane_

—Gingka…—Madoka abrazo la carta mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas—.Gingka…Gingka…Gingka…

—Nosotros siempre estaremos junto a ti—sus amigos inclusive Kyoya la abrazaron, debía en cada momento estar junto a ella…le habían prometido a Gingka

_**/**__—Cuiden a Madoka, por favor…es lo único que les pido—dio una sonrisa y entro en la sala de operaciones _

—_Lo prometemos Gingka… __**/**_

Ella miro la ventana y se vio como una pluma de Pegaso descendía _"Yo también te amo Gingka"_

* * *

><p><strong>No sé si hice derramar una lagrima, no soy buena con la drama<strong>

**Y sip, creo que va la tercera vez que mato a Gingka en un fic, pero siento que esto valió la pena**

**Espero que les haya gustado y reflexionen**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización…**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
